Oczekiwanie
by fanka77
Summary: Zastanawiałam się, jak mógłby zacząć się kolejny sezon i przyszła mi do głowy taka scena...


A/N: _Taka moja mała wariacja, na temat tego, jak mógłby rozpocząć się kolejny sezon. Czy Booth i Bones, po roku przerwy, padną sobie wreszcie w ramiona, czy może nie? Przekonamy się o tym wkrótce, a tymczasem pomyślałam, że podzielę się z Wami takim scenariuszem…_

„_**Oczekiwanie"**_

Rok. Dziś mijał dokładnie rok, odkąd na lotnisku powiedziałem jej, żeby na siebie uważała, a potem usłyszałem, z jej ust:

_- Proszę. Nie strugaj bohatera. Proszę… Po prostu nie strugaj bohatera…_

Mówiąc to, miała łzy w oczach i muszę przyznać, że i mnie niewiele brakowało, by się popłakać. Musiałem jednak być twardy. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by zobaczyła, jaki naprawdę ból sprawia mi to rozstanie.

Traciłem ją. Może na zawsze, a może nie. Nie wiedziałem. Przez dwanaście miesięcy mogło się wiele zdarzyć. Powiedziałem jej to wtedy tutaj, w parku, gdy naiwnie stwierdziła, że po powrocie możemy zacząć dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym skończyliśmy. Chyba chciała w to wierzyć, mimo, że rozsądek mówił co innego.

- _Wszystko się zmienia…-_ powiedziałem jej tamtego dnia i choć nienawidziłem tej myśli, zdawałem sobie doskonale sprawę, że kiedy wrócimy, jeśli w ogóle dane nam będzie wrócić, już nigdy nie będziemy tacy sami.

Ona, zamknięta w prymitywnym, niebezpiecznym kraju, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc i ja, każdego dnia, każdej nocy, godziny, czy minuty, oglądający się przez ramię i sprawdzający, czy jakiś nawiedzony Afgańczyk nie celuje mi w plecy. Jak można pozostać niezmienionym w takich okolicznościach? Nie można. I to właśnie było w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

Czekam na nią. Siedzę na tej samej ławce, na której piliśmy razem kawę i zastanawiam się, czy przyjdzie. Tamtego dnia, gdy żegnaliśmy się na lotnisku, zapewniła mnie, że tak, ale przecież rok, to bardzo długo. Mogła zmienić zdanie. Miała do tego prawo, nie była mi nic winna.

Powiedziała mi kiedyś, że czuje się zmęczona, zmęczona morderstwami, bólem, żalem. To było w czasie procesu Heather Taffet. Już wtedy miałem złe przeczucia. Mój wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mi, że chciała odejść, zostawić mnie, porzucić _nas_, to, czym byliśmy razem. Mówiła, że potrzebuje wytchnienia, przerwy, odmiany, że musi na nowo stać się tym, kim była, zanim zaczęliśmy razem pracować- antropologiem, badaczką.

Nie rozumiałem tego wtedy i szczerze mówiąc, jej słowa mnie przeraziły. Nie oszukujmy się… Nadal zżera mnie ten strach, strach przed możliwością, że może uznała, iż tym właśnie chce być- naukowcem, skupionym wyłącznie na nauce. Jeśli tak właśnie się stało, straciłem wszystko.

Będąc jej partnerem, mogłem być blisko niej, czuć ją, wspierać, rozmawiać i dzięki temu, stanowić część jej świata. Dzięki temu właśnie, krok za krokiem, cząstka za cząstką, wyłuskiwałem ją ze skorupy, w której lata temu się zamknęła, ciesząc się każdym malutkim tryumfem, jaki przy tym osiągnąłem. Kiedy otwierała się na ludzi, na świat, czułem dumę, nie tylko z siebie, ale i z niej, wiedząc, że tylko w ten sposób mogła zaznać odrobiny szczęścia, i że idzie w dobrym kierunku.

Teraz siedzę, myślę i modlę się, by przez ten rok nie doszło niej do „regresji", jak zapewne nazwałaby ten proces. Proszę Boga, żeby przez te dwanaście długich miesięcy, nie powróciła do tej twardej skorupy, gdzie uczucia nie mają znaczenia, bo to oznaczałoby tylko jedno… Już nigdy nie byłoby _nas_.

Nie byłem naiwny. Nawet, gdyby uparcie twierdziła, że nadal jestem ważną częścią jej życia, wiedziałem, że oszukiwałby i siebie, i mnie. Gdy była naukowcem, nauka przesłaniała jej wszystko inne, a poza tym, nie czarujmy się, kim byłem w porównaniu do niej? Cóż znaczyło kilka moich umiejętności i marny licencjat, w porównaniu z ogromem jej wiedzy, jej stopni naukowych? Tylko nasza wspólna praca stanowiła most pomiędzy naszymi światami. Tylko tak mogliśmy spotkać się w połowie drogi, by powiedzieć: „jesteśmy partnerami, jesteśmy równi". Było to możliwe, ponieważ pracując razem, dopełnialiśmy się, a efektem było wspólne dobro. Jeśli zerwie współpracę, zerwie most i nasze światy na zawsze się rozejdą, bo nie będzie już nic, czym moglibyśmy się dzielić.

Przez ten cały rok, rozmawialiśmy ze sobą tyle razy, że mógłbym je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Nie dlatego, że nie chciałem. Chciałem i to bardzo. Potrzebowałem tego, by pośród niebezpieczeństw na nowo odświeżać sobie w sercu i umyśle jej obraz, by w tym ogarniętym wojną kraju mieć choć jedno wspomnienie, dla którego warto przeżyć. Nie mówię oczywiście, że mój syn nie był wystarczającym powodem. Chciałem wrócić również dla Parkera. Ona jednak, była równie integralną częścią mnie samego, na równi z moim małym wojownikiem i pragnąłem wrócić także dla niej, pomny tego, co mi powiedziała.

- _Nie strugaj bohatera…_

Starałem się słuchać tej rady, chociaż los bywał przewrotny i zdarzały się sytuacje, gdzie było naprawdę ciężko. Walczyłem wtedy z całych sił, by wrócić kiedyś do domu. Gdybym zawiódł, kto by się nią zaopiekował? Parker miał Rebeckę, a ona? Jej ojciec był skomplikowanym człowiekiem, którego kodeks etyczny bywał czasami wątpliwy, ponieważ zwykł naginać go do swoich potrzeb. Owszem… Byli jeszcze nasi przyjaciele, ale oni też mieli swoje problemy. Tak naprawdę, od lat, ona i ja, byliśmy sami, zdani tylko na siebie. Mieliśmy tylko siebie…Wątpię, czy gdybym tam zginął, zdołałaby otworzyć się przed kimś jeszcze i zaufać tak, jak ufała mnie. Nigdy nie radziła sobie dobrze z rozstaniami. Raz porzucona, już zawsze bała się, że historia się powtórzy i zajęło mi lata, zanim zdołałem przekonać ją, że tak się nie stanie. Gdybym zginął w Afganistanie, oznaczałoby to, że ją okłamałem i wiem, że nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczyła. Dlatego musiałem wrócić.

Bałem się tego. To fakt. Nie wiedziałem, co zastanę na miejscu. Być może kobietę, która w niczym już nie przypominała mojej partnerki, zimnego badacza, jakim gdzieś w podświadomości znów zapragnęła być. Taka możliwość napełniała mnie grozą. Z drugiej strony… Może ten rok jej wystarczył, by znów zatęsknić za tym, kim się stała dzięki naszej współpracy? Może nasyciła wreszcie swój głód wiedzy, pragnienie znalezienia tego, co dotąd nieodkryte i zatęskniła za tym, co mieliśmy? Rozpaczliwie trzymałem się tej drugiej opcji. Była moją jedyną nadzieją. Nadal jest…

To, dlatego siedzę tu teraz, trzymając pudełko, a w nim dwa kubki kawy i czekam…

Wiem, że przyleciała do Stanów. Angela mi powiedziała. Nie oznacza to jednak, że przyjdzie, że po roku nie zmieniła zdania. Być może się nie pojawi. Być może zamknęła już ten rozdział życia, w którym miałem swój niewielki udział. Nie odejdę jednak. Powiedziałem, że będę tu na nią czekał i mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa nawet, jeśli będę tu siedział do północy. Jest jeszcze czas. Pójdę sobie dopiero, kiedy zegar na pobliskim kościele wybije dwunastą. Jeżeli nie przyjdzie do tego czasu, będę wiedział, że to koniec. Nie spotkamy się nigdy więcej…

Minęła kolejna godzina. Nadal nic. Słońce powoli zaczęło chować się za horyzontem, a kawa już dawno wystygła. To nic. Nie odejdę. Jeszcze nie.

Pochyliłem się, oparłem łokcie na kolanach i schowałem twarz w dłonie, modląc się o cud.

- _Przyjdź… Wróć do mnie…-_ błagałem w myślach.

Nagle coś się zmieniło. Ciepła dłoń na moim ramieniu i ten zapach, tak znajomy, tak słodki…

- Booth…- usłyszałem jej miękki głos i natychmiast podniosłem głowę.

- Bones!- zawołałem z ulgą i radością jednocześnie.- Jesteś tu…

- Tak.- stwierdziła krótko, a potem uśmiechnęła się ciepło i dodała:- Powiedziałam ci, że wrócę. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zostawię swojego partnera?

Wyszczerzyłem się jak idiota i zaproponowałem, jak kiedyś:

- Kawy?

- Pewnie!- odparła, biorąc ode mnie kubek zimnego płynu i rozsiadając się wygodnie, by razem ze mną podziwiać wieczór. Zupełnie jak dawniej, a jednak inaczej…

- Bones?- szepnąłem.- Nadal jesteśmy centrum?- zapytałem, prawie wstrzymując oddech.

- Yeah.- przytaknęła.- I cokolwiek się jeszcze stanie, będziemy trwać.

Z serca spadł mi wielki ciężar. W tym momencie, tylko to chciałem usłyszeć. Całej reszcie, stawimy czoła jutro. Razem…

KONIEC


End file.
